Ice cream sticks
by larsa7
Summary: This is a little story about how important some memories and friends are. The ice cream sticks mean everything in the end.


**A/N**: I have not been active here and I do not intend to do so since I am not so interested in writing anymore and English is not my native language. I just wanted to make this fic to get some feelings towards my ex best friend out. She is still my friend, I think, even though we are too far apart now to ever talk with each other again. I could say I have not forgiven her but I do trust her. She will survive of her problems and find things she wants to do the most.

Xion & Roxas are kind of lovely together so I wanted to use them from Kingdom Hearts series. Sorry about the bad title, could not think of a good one. I tried to fix some grammar mistakes but it is likely there are still some of them and bad word choices, too. The plot is kind of thin but I tried, at least.

**Ice cream sticks**

She sat there. One would not have known she was alive. She was breathing shallowly, wishing to forget it.

"_You are the puppet who was made to take energy from Roxas_." Xion remembered those words. But...

"_You are our friend_." Ah, Axel. He really could make things sound like they were more alright than they really were. Xion sighed and turned her head when she heard footsteps getting closer.

"Morning, Xion", the blond boy greeted with a smile and sat down beside her. Xion smiled; only Roxas could make a mistake like that.

"It's not morning, it's **evening**. Really, it is like half past five already", the girl replied and punched her friend lightly. Roxas puffed and crossed his hands.

"Like I can remember that! I have only lived like 250 days!" he groaned. Xion giggled.

"You must learn faster, then. You look like you're fifteen years old!"

"Hey, are you two brickering each other again?!" a shout was heard. The two teens turned their heads to see a familiar redhead walking towards them.

"Axel, it's not like it's a big deal for best friends like us", Roxas said and got knocked on head. "Yeowch! Stop it!"

"Like I will, you are acting stupidly in front of a lady", Axel growled playfully and sat down beside Roxas. Xion laughed. She loved the way things were here in Twilight Town. If she had been able to decide, she would have lived here instead of The World That Never Was.

"Roxas, why did you come here?" Xion asked with a serious face. She was surprised because of it; the three of them **always** hang around so... why was she so stern now? Roxas seemed not to notice the tone of her voice, luckily.

"I just wanted to come and see if you two were here, that's all." Axel grinned widely.

"Oh man, grow up! Or, well, don't do that; then we can keep teasing you forever!" After shouting those sentences out, the redhead pushed Roxas a little too hard and the boy started to fall down.

"Aah-!" Roxas screamed before being grabbed by Xion. The girl was horrified when seeing her best friend going to fall of from the top of the clocktower and reacted fast. Axel pulled both of them to safety before anything else could happen.

"You two, I was gonna have a heartattack!" the man yelled.

"You one, you almost made him fall!" Xion shouted angrily and summoned her Keyblade in a flash. She had never been this riled up before, she just wanted to... Suddenly Roxas fell on the ground, clutching his head.

"Aagh, stop it, stop!"

"Roxas!" Axel shouted and knelt beside him. The boy was wriggling in pain and sweating. Axel turned to Xion; his emerald eyes were sparking with anger.

"What did you do to him, you witch?! Put him back together!" he snapped at her. Xion flinched; it was not supposed to be like this. She was hurting Roxas. So... she probably should leave to Riku and never return.

"I cannot. I would do it if I could", she answered coldly and ran away. She wanted to get away fast, just so others would not see her tears. Oh, how she hated to be who she was.

"Axel... why did Xion run off to?" Roxas mumbled when forcing himself back to his feet. Axel frowned; he should probably tell his friend the truth.

"She used your lifepower to battle against me. Luckily it did not go that far this time but Roxas... There will be a time when Xion tries to kill you." Sapphire eyes widened at Axel's words and Roxas lowered his gaze.

"Like a thing you described can ever happen... Xion is a part of our team!" Roxas felt his muscles tense because of his anger. She was one of his best friends, like she would ever raise against him! Axel felt sad because of Roxas' reaction.

"Would you like to stay friends with her forever?" Roxas nodded vigorously, why did Axel ask something so stupid! The readhead turned towards the sun.

"Forever is a long time... and time changes us."

* * *

Axel slunged forward and felt the Keyblade clash against his Chakram. Oh god, why did it have to come like this, he thought when jumping back and steadying himself.

"Go all out on me!" the girl screamed when lunging towards him again. The man jumped sideways and shouted: "Let's talk a bit!" Xion stopped her moving but stood on guard, her pose lowered. It really looked a slightest bit like that Sora person back in Castle Oblivion.

"Good, very good. Now... why don't you come back?" Axel demanded to know. It was not like Xion would be given the warm welcome after she had abandoned them and attacked Xigbar but it was not like she would have been killed. The Organization needed a strong Keyblade bearer; whether it was Xion or Roxas didn't matter to them.

"I want to come back. But, with this body, what can I do? I can fall asleep for like days again. I can pass out when in battle. And if I stay healthy and awake, it does not mean Roxas will. I will kill him off if I continue to be around with you two!" the girl screamed. She did not want to have this conversation. She loved those two guys so freaking much. **"**_If only I wasn't a Replica_", she thought bitterly. She would not pass out or make others suffer. She envied persons who could actually be around their friends without hurting them.

"You are so **selfish**! It's always about 'me, me, me'! What about me? Or Roxas? Are we that weak in your eyes? You may save Roxas' body this way but his heart won't make it!" the man roared. He saw the poor girl flinch at his fiery outburst but whatever, he had to force his view onto her or else... She would be gone forever. That could not happen, not when the three of them were the best friends. Roxas would return to Organization after Xion returning and then they could have their Sea-Salt ice cream like before.

"You think I don't like you two! Of course I do! These memories, my whole existence, however, belong with Sora. I have to return and make sure I will not become a heart-stealing machine for the Organization!" Axel did not get it. The Organization had been his whole life for as long as he had lived as a Nobody. Sure, it was full of jerks who tried to bitch whenever they could but... It **was** the only home for him.

"You really don't want to come back, then?" the man asked sadly. He saw that Xion had started crying. Dammit, it was too much for the person who was already broken. She had been broken from the start, made only of memories of the boy Axel had seen in Castle Oblivion. Axel reached out his hand, in a final desperate attempt to soothe her and make her return. He had not meant to be this rough.

"Axel... tell Roxas that I love him like I love you, too. Tell him I'm sorry", Xion whispered before drawing her Keyblade out again. Axel had to hold back his own tears.

"You come home and tell that to him yourself!" he screamed before jumping forward. He would have to beat Xion completely, then. There were no choices.

* * *

Roxas was sitting on a bench. He was waiting his three friends: Hayner, Pence and Olette. They had promised they had something interesting to show him. Suddenly, Roxas saw a shadow moving on his left. It was a tall one and when he saw a hooded person coming around the corner, he became worried.

The person in a black coat was shorter than him and looked like a child or female. Roxas did not really know why he thought like that. The figure started moving towards him and the boy tensed.

"_First those creepy silver dudes come and try to get me. Then comes Naminé, talking about how I may not be who I really am... That black-cloaked person seems the most dangerous of them all._" Roxas did not summon his Keyblade; he did not want to threaten the mysterious person.

"I see she has kept her promise", the person talked when she was in front of him. Roxas slowly stood up and almost fell backwards. The girl had soulless eyes which made her look like a puppet, just a living one. "_Stuff from horror movies is just walking around in Twilight Town in these days. We could do with the police_", Roxas thought when trying to gather his thoughts.

"Who? Olette? Or... Naminé?" The girl nodded at the mention of Naminé and smiled which almost made her more creepy-looking than before if possible.

"I asked her to take care of you after deciding to return to Sora. It looks like the smallest amount of my memory stayed behind", the figure told and pulled her hood off. Roxas gasped.

The girl had raven-black hair and sapphire blue eyes which were just like his. She was very beautiful in Roxas' eyes. The boy could only stare for a while and the girl smiled at him.

"Taking this form takes much power but I am going to fade away, anyway, so it's fine", she explained and got closer. Roxas noticed it too late so she had a chance to pull him into a hug. It felt strangely familiar, like he had touched her body before.

"Do I know you?" the boy asked quietly. He heard the girl chuckle darkly.

"Well, let's just say that you **did** know me... Have you seen Axel?" Roxas tensed when hearing that name.

"Yeah, that guy just showed up and acted like I should have known him! Seriously, he like put everything into stone and clapped his hands and... Gosh, he was some madman", the boy grumbled. The black-cloak then laughed a bit.

"Oh boy, it's just like back then, you getting mad at him... I am happy to have seen you one final time, Roxas", she finished and moved away from him. Roxas wanted her not to leave but... why? "_Everything is mad nowadays_", he thought bitterly. He reached out his hand, anyway, and grabbed her by the collar.

"Wait. Can you explain everything that's going on?" the boy asked quietly. The girl turned her head towards him and shook it sadly.

"It is Naminé's job. I should not have been here in the first place... If that man notices, he will get me."

"Who are you talking about?" Roxas inquired. The girl sighed and pulled herself free from his grasp.

"Look, I have to go. Naminé will explain everything to you. You will remember Axel... But you will most probably forget me completely after this. It's fine, really; just seeing me should help you bond with Naminé since we are a bit of the same with me looking like a person she is the Nobody of and so on", the girl told in a hurry and started running away from him, pulling her hood back down.

Roxas was staring after her but started running, too. He did not know why... He just wanted to be close to her, in any single way...

"Let's have ice cream, the three of us!" he shouted. That made the girl stop. Roxas panted and pulled three Sea Salt ice cream sticks out of his pocket. He certainly had not known what he was doing since the next thing pulled the rug under his feet.

The black-cloaked girl was crying. She tried to wipe some of her tears away but it was a vain attempt, they just kept coming and sliding down her cheeks like snow-white crystals. In fact, it seemed like there were snow-white crystals **everywhere**, coming from girl's body.

"You really... remembered that... We may have to wait for that time, Roxas... Don't worry", she said and smiled through her tears; it was clear she was fading away with those crystals. Roxas panicked and ran by her side.

"Xion, let's meet Axel and go to the beach now!" the boy shouted and wondered what the heck he was talking. He did not know Axel. And why did he call this girl Xion, anyway? Argh, nothing made any sense! Xion shook her head.

"Nah, I'll pass. I have to remain in sidelines for a while now", she said and pointed out at her legs which had almost disappeared.

"Roxas...", she said after some seconds. Roxas was clutching his head, it was hurting **so much**. "_It felt like this before, when Axel and that man were messing around with me_", he thought. Why did it have to be like this? Oh god, things were too much messed up.

"I wanted to tell you something before I really go. We may have to wait for the longest time but if Sora really becomes a hero, he can save all of us. Then we'll go to the beach and have ice cream together, okay?" Xion asked, closing her eyes and smiling. The boy put his hand on her cheek and wiped off some tears.

"Whatever, just stop crying already, seeing you sad makes me mad, somehow", Roxas mumbled. Xion's eyes widened and then she sighed.

"Farewell then, Roxas. I'll be waiting for our true holiday, then", she said before turning completely into those crystals and disappearing. Roxas felt horrible, like he had been going through this shit before...

"No... I'm becoming dizzy, I'm... falling asleep... No... stay awake... Stay...", he muttered before collapsing.

"Roxas! Hey man, wake up!"

"You think he's hurt himself?"

"No way, he's alright, he's just unconscious..."

Roxas opened his eyes. Hayner, Pence and Olette looked worried back at him. He raised up and wiped the dust from his trousers. Man, what a situation to be found in...

"Are you alright?" Olette asked, her green eyes full of worry. Roxas smiled.

"I am! I just do not know why I was on the ground!"

"You were probably thinking searching hints of that thief?" Hayner asked. Roxas shook his head.

"No, I was... waiting for you. Strange, I could swear I was sitting on that bench before...", the boy muttered. Then he saw Pence holding something and gasped.

"Give them back at me!" Roxas howled and rushed to Pence, pulling the ice cream sticks out of his grasp. Pence stumbled backwards, startled.

"What's wrong, Roxas?" he asked. Roxas had a tight grip of those ice cream sticks and he was panting, his shoulders trembling.

"Just... leave these alone." Hayden frowned.

"We are supposed to use them, right?" he inquired and stared at Roxas worriedly.

"Yeah but... These are so special", the boy mumbled and held one of the sticks in front of his face.

WINNER

"_I just feel like... I may never become one_."


End file.
